


In Which Dean and Cas Scare their Daughter

by dreamboatsandtrenchcoats



Series: Ad Libitium [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats/pseuds/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats





	In Which Dean and Cas Scare their Daughter

“Dean, you can’t-” 

“Fine I won’t. Does that make you happy, Cas?” Dean cut Castiel off. 

“It’s not about making me happy, we just can’t!”

“Fine.” 

“Dean stop being such a-a-” 

“A what? Asshole? Stubborn? Come on you, can say it Castiel.” Dean said narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. 

“Yes, Dean, yes.” Castiel said mimicking Dean’s stance. 

“I said fine, Castiel.” 

“You are insufferable sometimes Dean Winchester.” Castiel snapped before turning to the table to pick up his suitcase. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Remember to wake Maddie up.” Castiel said stiffly as he exited the house. 

“Fuck” Dean says to himself as he rubs a hand over his face “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

He turned to head to the kitchen to make breakfast before waking his daughter up. Mainly he needed to calm himself down. Fights with Cas always wound him up, he always felt like he had been chewed up and then spat out after a fight with Castiel. Dean was cooking breakfast when he heard a noise behind him. He took a deep breath before turning around. He saw his daughter peeking around a corner at him, one arm hugging the wall and the other clutching the blanket that she liked to carry around.

“Hey, sweetie.” Dean said smiling at her. 

“Where’s Papa?” She asked staring up at Dean. 

“He’s at work. He won’t be home tonight, so it’s just going to be me and you. Is that okay?” Dean asked bending down so that he was face to face with his daughter. She only nodded and Dean smiled. “Good, we’ll have lots of fun won’t we, why don’t you go sit at the table and I’ll bring you some breakfast.” She nodded again before running over to the dinning room table and climbing up onto a chair. 

************

 

”Your daddy kicked your papa out.” One brown haired child said.

”No he didn’t” Maddie responded.

”Yes he did.” The brown haired child insisted. 

”My daddy would never kick papa out!” 

”That’s what my momma said before she kicked my daddy out. They even had a big fight and everything. Then they got a di-divorce.” a black haired child said causing the three other children to look at him. 

”What’s a di-vorce?” asked a blonde haired child looking up at the black haired child expectantly. 

”It means, my mommy and daddy are not together no more. I have two mommy’s now!” The black haired boy said holding up two chubby fingers. 

”You can’t have two mommy’s!” The brown haired child argued. 

”Yes, I can and I do! And you’re going to have a new daddy now!” 

”No I’m not!” Maddie argued close to tears. “My papa will be back! And him and daddy are not going to get a divorce!” 

”Yes they are!” The black haired boy shouted. 

”You’re stupid!” Maddie shouted back. 

”Maddie!” the harsh sound of Tessa’s voice breaking through the little group that had gathered together, said “We don’t use words like that.” 

”Sorry.” Maddie said looking at the ground while the other kids stood off to the side watching the little scene play out. 

”We’ll talk later. Your dad is here, go get your stuff.” 

***************

Maddie was quiet, not that she was always loud and all over the place but she usually wasn’t this quiet. 

”Is everything okay?” Dean asked when they got home. She only nodded looking at the ground. “Are you sure?” she nodded again. “Tessa told me what you said.” Dean said bending down so that he was eye level with his daughter. “Why would you say something like that?” The only response he got was the shrug of her shoulders. Dean looked at her a little longer before standing up. “I’m going to make us some dinner, you go play.” She only nodded again before turning and running up the stairs to her room. Dean sighed thinking that he had the strangest child in the history of children and no one was going to tell him otherwise. 

****************

“I’m telling you, we have the strangest child ever.” 

“She’s five Dean.” 

“She called some kid stupid today. I’ve never heard her call someone stupid before.” 

“Dean, she’s five.” Castiel repeated. 

“Yes, I know how old she is.” 

“I’m sure everything’s fine.” 

“I’m serious Cas, if you were here you would be thinking the same thing.” 

“Again, I’m sure everything is fine. Did you put her to bed.” 

“She’s all tucked in. I was just about to go to bed myself.” 

“Then that’s my cue to go, wouldn’t want to get in between you and your beauty sleep.” 

“Now don’t get too jealous.” Dean teased. 

“I’ll try not to.” Castiel deadpanned. “Goodnight Dean.” 

“Night Cas.” 

***************

“Daddy?” Dean woke to his little girl asking as she patted his arm. 

“Mm, shouldn’t you be in bed?” Dean asked rolling over and sleepily looking at his daughter. 

“Um-” She dropped her hand from Deans arm and pulled her blanket up to her chest. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” She didn’t answer, only continued to stare at the ground. “Do you feel sick?” He asked reaching a hand out to feel her forehead. No answer. “Is there something wrong with you?” 

“I don’t want you and papa to get a di-divorce!” She blurted out before bursting into tears. Dean was startled into full wakefulness from this outburst of hers. He sat up on the edge of the bed and reached down to pick up the crying child. 

“Hey, it’s okay sweetie.” She wrapped her hands around his neck and Dean could feel the wetness of her tears soaking through his shirt. 

“I don’t want papa to be kicked out. I don’t want a new daddy.” 

“Hey, who said anything about you getting a new daddy, and I would never kick papa out. Where did you get that idea?” She only continued to cry into his shoulder. Dean sighed and shifted her to a more comfortable position and ran a hand over her hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back like he use to do when she was an infant. Her crying calmed down after a few minuets, but Dean could still hear her sniffling into his now tear and snot ruined shirt. “Okay, I want to know where you got the idea that I kicked papa out.” Dean said shifting her again so that he could get a better look at her in the dark room. She only turned her head so that her right ear was listening to his heartbeat. 

“At Miss Tessa’s the kids said that, because you and papa had a fight, you kicked him out.” 

“Okay, now why do you think papa and I are getting a divorce and you’re getting a new daddy.” 

“Because you and papa had a fight!” she said sniffing, as if that explained everything. 

“Okay, sweetie, here’s the thing. People fight. Your papa and I fight. It doesn’t mean that I’m kicking him out or that we’re getting a divorce or that you’re getting a new daddy. Okay?” 

“But papa left this morning.” 

“Papa had to do some work that required him to spend the night some where that is not here at home.” 

“Oh.” Maddie said clutching at her fathers shirt. “But Danny said that his mommy and daddy had a fight and his mommy kicked his daddy out and then they got a divorce and he got a new mommy. I don’t want a new daddy!” Dean sat in a bit of a daze, because really it was two in the morning, a bit too early for Dean to be able to fully comprehend everything his daughter was saying to him at once.

“Maddie, let’s get a few of things straight, okay?” He felt her nod against his chest. “One, I did not kick your papa out, okay?” Another nod with a sniffle added in “Two, your papa and I are not getting a divorce.” Another nod. “Three, your papa had to stay in a hotel for work tonight, he will be back tomorrow.” 

“I’m not getting a new daddy?” seemed to be the only thing right now that worried her. 

“No, you are not getting a new daddy. Is everything okay now?.” He felt her nod her head. “Good. Now, I’m tired, I’m sure you are too. Ready to go back to bed?” She shook her head. “No? Come on. Do you want to sleep with me?” She nodded her head. “Okay, climb over, there you go. Under the covers? Good.” She shifted around for a few moments before curling up on her fathers side. “Good night Maddie.” 

“‘Night daddy” He heard her say, already sounding like she was half asleep. Dean fell asleep not too long after that. 

*****************

“I know I was gone for a night but I didn’t think you would give up my spot that fast.” Was what Dean woke to a second time. 

“Hmm, mmmm Cas.” Dean mumbled still mostly asleep. 

“Hello Dean.” 

“Hey Cas. What time is it?” He asked his voice thick with sleep. 

“A little past seven.” 

“What are you doing home?” Dean asked flopping onto his back and putting a hand over his eyes. 

“A little problem with the plumbing. Why don’t we talk downstairs.” 

“What-? Oh, Maddie, yeah. I’ll be right down.” Dean mumbled somehow managing to get out of the bed and downstairs without waking Maddie. 

“What happened last night?” Castiel asked as soon as Dean was downstairs sipping at the coffee that he had shoved into Dean’s hands. 

“Hmmm, Oh-ouch, hot- she thought I kicked you out and that we were getting a divorce.” Dean casually responded more focused on his coffee at the moment. Castiel tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Why would she think that?” 

“She must of heard us fighting yesterday. Ouch, did you really have to make the coffee this hot Cas.” Dean asked setting the mug down and looking at it with slight disgust. 

“But that doesn’t explain-“

“Some kids at Tessa’s put the idea into her head.” 

“What did you tell her.” 

“Oh just that I did in fact kick you out, and we were getting a divorce and I already met the person who would become her new daddy.” Dean casually said testing the coffee again. 

“So basically the usual” Cas asked playing along with the teasing. 

“Pretty much.” Dean said smiling at Castiel as Cas raised a hand to his cheek. “We really do have the strangest child ever.” 

“Dean Winchester, what am I going to do with you?” Castiel asked as he leaned in slightly. 

“I may have some ideas.” Dean replied closing the space between the two of them. “I’m sorry. About yesterday.” Dean said resting his head against Castiel’s. 

“I know.” Castiel said nudging Dean’s head so that he could kiss him again. 

“Papa!” Came a shriek from behind them. 

“Hello.” Castiel said as their little girl went running into his arms. “Did you have a good day yesterday?” He asked sharing a smile with Dean who sat back in his chair and smiled at him over the top of his coffee cup.


End file.
